Need
by Awesome D.T
Summary: There were things you wanted and things you needed. And she was the drug he needed the most. The drug he'd kill for. Gift fic for Rose Rain 7.


**~ Author's Note ~**

**Hello folks! This is another dark RikuKana fic which ACTUALLY has some RikuKana – unlike Want. This is a VERY LATE birthday gift for my dear friend Rose Rain 7, who seems to have a liking for dark fics. Now, it may be confusing at some points, but you readers can decipher it in anyway you want. It's up to you.**

**Happy b'lated birthday, Rose! This fic's for you! Hope you enjoy this, sweetie!**

**Need**

She looked lovely.

She looked so lovely in red.

"Why . . . " she choked out, her voice was as hoarse as rusted iron nails sounded while being mixed in a grinder. "Why . . . are you doing this?" Her sweet voice was barely audible – he could even hear the excited beating of his own heart over the melody.

"Why?" he repeated curiously, drawling out the simple question for as long as he could. His bloodied fingernails slowly slid down her gashed and tear-stained cheek, cruising along her damaged, slender neck and down her body until they hovered above the soft curve of her breast. "Why . . . I wonder . . ." he smirked, drawing away his hand.

The girl bowed her head in exhaustion, tangled, messy brown locks falling all over her bruised frame, hiding many wounds and gashes on her bony shoulders. A blood-soaked fringe covered her forehead, casting a gloomy shadow over her eyes. The blood-stained dress that adorned her skinny figure was in tatters – if it was torn even a little bit more, there would be no use wearing one.

Her hands were shackled to the walls, bony wrists on the verge of cracking. Her naked feet were a canvas to adorn the lovely cuts and gashes he'd given her, ranging from her shin to her mid-thighs. He would've loved to travel more up but he wasn't that immoral yet.

_Oh, who am I kidding?_

Similar wounds and gashes were painted and carved on all of her body, from her skinny hands to bony shoulders to her almost motionless chest. She looked like his best work to date, with red speckles splattered all over her beautiful body.

But he'd left her face. Because it was a masterpiece in itself – a masterpiece which needed no finishing strokes.

Bright, hazel-colored eyes always beamed at you from under thickly curled lashes. An angular nose and defined cheekbones added a sort of graceful beauty to the face. And then, there were those luscious, pink-hued lips – that looked too good to be left alone.

_Ah, how I wish I could cut them off and kiss them forever and ever and ever . . . . . . ._

"Rikuo, please . . ." the hoarse and inaudible voice of his beloved called out to him after a curtain of silence. The young man perked up, his sienna-colored eyes bright with anticipation on hearing the voice of his darling. "L-Let me go . . . . ."

Oh, what difficult, painful things she asked him to do.

"I'll never let you go again, sweetheart," he smiled at her, his bloody, calloused hands cupping her hollowed cheeks – strange, they seemed thinner than before. "Never, ever again. I promise." Saying that, he leaned his forehead against hers. Blood from a fresh wound on her forehead flowed down his head on contact, passing over his eyelids. Rikuo ran a hand over his cheek, wiping at his beloved's blood and running his tongue over it.

Her sacred blood tasted so sweet – so, so, so sweet.

The girl's head bowed again, her senses numbed due to the ever-existing pain. Rikuo cocked his head to the side, red eyes looking at her sadly. Why was she so silent? Why wasn't she speaking?

His eyes travelled to her water bowl.

Ah, how silly of him! She was obviously too thirsty to speak.

When he saw a dirty rat dangerously near to his darling's water bowl, his eyes glowed with ferocity and he brought down a large hand smack down upon the rodent – it gave a startled squeal before being squashed to death.

Rikuo wiped his hands on his jeans before picking up the water bowl and holding it near his beloved's mouth. "Drink up, Kana-chan!" he cheerfully announced, plastering his best smile on his face. But the girl slowly shook her head 'no' with what little energy she had left in her body. Rikuo frowned at that – but smirked in realization when he understood what she wanted him to do.

"Huhuhuh!" he giggled "So THAT'S what you want me to do, Kana-chan!" He pulled roughly on her cheek and said, "Naughty girl! You could just have asked me directly! No need to feel shy! I'm your boyfriend anyway, aren't I?" And saying that, he drank as much water as he could fit in his mouth and leaned forward, crashing his lips to Kana's.

_So sweet. She tastes so sweet._

This time, Rikuo did not even have to force her lips and teeth open and the water gushed inside her mouth, half of it flowing down their chins. He pushed his tongue in as well, lashing it around fiercely and was surprised to find Kana not bite down on it or anything – usually, she'd be fierce.

Breaking away after 30 seconds, he smirked confidently and said, "So you think I've finally become good at kissing, Kana-chan?"

Seemingly a little rejuvenated with the liquid running down her throat, the girl managed to look up at him with half-lidded eyes, the fire in them having died away a long time ago. "You're sick," she muttered, in no way sounding threatening.

A sad expression settled on Rikuo's face as he ran his bloody hands over his messy brown hair. "You were the one who forced me to do this, Kana-chan," he stated matter-of-factly, as if reprimanding a child for committing a mistake. "I told you so many times not to get too involved with 'Itakun'," he bitterly mimicked the way she took his name "But you just didn't listen!" Rikuo brought his fist crashing down on the cold marble floor of the basement.

Kana did not reply – she'd ceased feeling afraid from Rikuo. All her emotions had been numbed. So boldly, she asked, "You killed him, didn't you?"

A wide smile appeared on the brunet's face as he grinned, "Yes! You're so intelligent, Kana-chan!" He gave an approving pat on her head. "That's why I love you soooooooo much!"

Kana could not even properly glare at her ex-boyfriend in disgust and neither could she cry for her dead friend. Her eyes were as dry as a lake in summer and yet, the tear marks and blood on her cheeks still felt sticky.

It would always remain a mystery to her as to how her sweet, clumsy ex-boyfriend had turned into a . . . a monster. Every time she thought about all the ice-creams they shared, the hugs they gifted, the fluttering kisses, holding hands in class . . . it all seemed like a distant dream now. But she knew deep down that some of it was her fault. She'd been too ignorant, too naïve, too stupid to realize.

To realize just how obsessed he was getting with her.

As her eyes slowly closed and her head started lolling off to sleep, a distant memory plagued Kana.

"_Kana-chan, Rikuo-kun's seriously starting to creep me out now," her college roommate, Yura Keikain seriously announced as she took a seat beside the brunette on the bed._

"_Rikuo-kun?" the girl muttered with confusion and a sense of disbelief as she continued arranging her desk, not paying serious attention to Yura. "What happened now?"_

_Yura was a little disappointed in Kana's lack of faith in her but went on recalling what she saw. "Well, I was just returning his notes when-" an involuntary shudder chilled through the tough raven-haired girl's spine and she was forced to grit her teeth to calm her nerves. "He's sewing dolls of you, Kana-chan. Dolls."_

_Kana's hands froze in the air and she turned to Yura with a nervous smile. "Surely . . . you're joking?" Okay. Even she had to admit that it was a tad bit creepy._

_Yura took in a deep breath and muttered, "That's not all." Her dark chocolate colored eyes looked slightly scared as she continued, "He's scribbled your name all over his writing desk with red. Your photos are the only things that adorn a full wall of the room."_

"_Well, I know it's a little creepy," Kana had to agree, "But that's because Rikuo-kun really loves me a lot! That's the only reason!"_

_Yura sighed deeply before placing her head in her hands. "I don't know what's wrong with you Kana. Alright," she finally removed her hands from her face "Let's say sewing dolls that look like you is not creepy. Scribbling your name all over his desk is not creepy. Having your photos one a full wall of his room is not creepy. Then tell me, Kana," the black-haired girl stared at her with anxious eyes, "is singing creepy songs about strangling Kubinashi creepy enough for you?"_

_Kana was unable to respond to that._

The brunette coughed at the memory, mentally mutilating herself for not listening to her roommate that day. "If only I'd listened to Yura-chan . . ." she muttered, her hoarse and weak voice ringing in her ears.

"I didn't want to kill Yura-chan, my love," Rikuo sadly scowled as he got up from the floor, walking around the dark basement. "But," he stopped in front of a large, black hilted machete, running his fingers over its clean blade "She told you such bad things about me . . ." the scowl on his face deepened, "And I couldn't let an annoying roommate get in the way of our love, could I, Kana-chan?"

"So you were eavesdropping that time too?" the brunette almost inaudibly whispered, looking up at Rikuo through the brown and red curtains created by her sticky bangs. She'd stopped feeling her arms long ago, which were permanently chained to walls but felt her fingers slightly tighten. The numbness had wiped out almost all feeling but a slight tingling sensation still rung through her bruised knuckles.

Rikuo giggled and replied, "I've ALWAYS listened to whatever you say, Kana-chan!" His fingers glided along the wall before stopping to caress the smooth, metallic surface of a bludgeon. "I've always been listening . . ." his voice dropped to a disappointed whisper ". . . but you haven't listened to me."

Kana slowly raised her weary head, trying to get a good look at Rikuo. He was standing in a dark corner of the room, shadows dancing over his figure as the dim light in a corner of the room flickered and she could see him throw something across the floor to her.

Something round and large came rolling towards Kana.

Black spots danced haphazardly in front of her vision as the object came resting against her bruised knees. Dulled and pained brown orbs moved towards the object . . .

A hoarse scream rung through the basement.

With newfound fear and strength, Kana kicked Yura's bloody head away from herself before it rolled into the darkness – stopped when Rikuo put his shoe over it in a basketball stance. "I kinda liked Yura-chan, you know," he mumbled, shaking his head sadly "But then she told you such evil things about me . . ." violent shivers rang through Kana's body as her "boyfriend" slowly walked towards her, as if drawing out each step to amplify her apprehensions and fright to the point it seemed her heart would burst open. He smiled lovingly. "But all of them were true anyway."

Fresh tears flowed down her puffed-up and red eyes, blinding her vision for the umpteenth time. She could not even wipe them away as her hands had gone numb from being chained to the walls for so long. She just helplessly remained still as her tears crashed on the basement floor, breaking into uncountable crystal droplets on impact – and adding to the prominent tear marks on her cheek.

"Please don't cry, Kana-chan!" Rikuo frowned and wailed with worry, hugging and stroking and kissing her fervently. "You don't need her! You don't need ANYONE! I'm here for you, Kana-chan! I'm the only one you'll ever nee-"

"SHUT UP, YOU SICK BASTARD!" Followed by a couple of large shots.

And then he fell.

Kana watched hazily as a number of men with threatening weapons stormed in the basement, led by someone who disturbingly resembled her classmate Kubinashi. However, as soon as warm, comforting arms wrapped around her, she passed out into the disturbing maze of sleep – Rikuo's still body dominating her vision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The doctors said you can be discharged tomorrow."

"Umm." There was complete silence in the hospital room – broken only by the steady beeping of a monitor, the chirping of a bird outside and the occasional footsteps outside the room. Both Kana and Kubinashi stared at the floor, their minds still not fully recovered. The blond youth turned his gaze towards his brown-haired female companion. Her arms were heavily covered by bandages similar to the rest of her body. Her cheeks had regained a bit of color and fullness from the state they'd found her in three days ago. Her lips looked pinker than white and her eyes had finally returned to their normal size and color. But the sparkle in them seemed to be lost forever.

Kubinashi sighed as he walked over to Kana, sitting beside her on the bed and carefully making sure he did not hurt her in anyway. Tearing his gaze away from the numerous bandages wound on her tiny frame, he breathed, "Kana-"

"Thank you" she muttered, her eyes still downcast. Kubinashi flinched at her hoarse voice.

"I was too late."

"But you came."

"Yeah, but," he swallowed, trying to stop his emotions from spilling "If I'd been more active then . . ." he broke off. He couldn't bring himself to say those words. He just couldn't.

"Kubi?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I weird?"

"Huh?" Kubinashi stared at her with a confused gaze, trying to decipher any hidden meaning behind her words. His red eyes gazed into her brown ones – the paranoia, amusement and anxiousness in them almost paralyzing him. "N-No," he managed to mutter out, taking Kana's hands in his, "You're not."

"Then, Kubi," she looked up at him with a twisted smile, tears dropping down her cheeks in unrestrained torrents, "Why do I still love Rikuo?"

Kubinashi's eyes widened but before he could say anything, he was hit by sharp pain on his back. Slowly turning his head, he was greeted by a smiling Rikuo, who pulled out a surgery knife from Kubinashi's back – before pushing it through the blond's cranium. "No one touches MY Kana-chan," were the last words he heard before his world exploded into a vision of pain and red, with distant crying sounds fading into the background.

Rikuo pulled out his knife before kicking Kubinashi's body to the ground. Kana stared at her classmate's body through blurry eyes, chanting "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again, as if it were some religious mantra. Her sheets were stained with blood and the crimson liquid now spread all over the floor, covering the bloody tracks Rikuo had made while dragging his wounded body to the room.

"I knew you still loved me, Kana-chan!" Rikuo cried as he hugged the girl, not caring if he was re-opening her wounds. Kana could only cry – in pain, in anguish, in sorrow, in relief. "I knew you loved me and no one else! So I came back for you, Kana-chan!"

"Besides, I promised I'd never let you go again, right, sweetheart?"


End file.
